1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propulsion generation systems for marine vessels, and more specifically, to an invention capable of combining a fuel cell for an AC propulsion motor with an electrolyzer power supply for an underwater vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, underwater vessels have used conventional propulsion systems. These conventional power/propulsion generation systems for underwater vessels have been limited to simple battery systems, and typically excessive and redundant power conversion equipment is required. Current underwater vessels use fuel cells as the main source of power, and this technology requires excessive power conversion equipment, which on board increases vehicle weight and cost.
Traditional marine propulsion systems generally include an energy source, such as a battery or AC generator, a power conversion means for converting the current output of the energy source, an electric motor, a coupling system for transferring the motor output, which includes shafts, bearings and linkages, a propulsor for imparting thrust to the vehicle, and a cooling system for removing waste heat from the assembly. A rectifier situated between the AC supply input and the electrolyzer is redundant with components in the motor drive.